Well, yeah I can do that
by S. Summers
Summary: Sara is back at home after leaving the flock, but the flock comes back for help with the JRF. They need a cover and you guessed it- they become students at Sara's school! Probably some Fax, and maybe a little Jara  you dont understand yet I dont own MRide
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sara POV

It had been three months since I last saw the flock, and I missed them more than ever. I didn't have one dream without them, sometimes we were back in New York, sometimes we were at Dr. Martinez's, and a few times we were back at the Boardwalk. Once, they were students at my school. I thought about them all the time, espesiaccialy before I went to sleep. I checked Fangs blog way too much; I just needed to know that they were okay. I missed them like hell.

My first day back at school was wild. My best friend saw me and attacked me with hugs. Even some of the friends I thought didn't like me much hugged and shouted. My teachers were actually crying for some reason. Everyone told me I looked way different, that I had lost a ton of weight. I was practically silent in class, which was the opposite of what I used to be. Most kids respected me now, but some b****s spread rumors that I had lost my V-card while I was missing. I ignored it. Some of the boys at my school were _suddenly_ attracted to me, they pretended to understand, but I knew what they wanted, they just wanted to get in my pants. But my school is notorious for that, so don't blame anyone.

I barely ate anything at all, maybe a power bar for a meal…but that was it. My mom kept asking if I remembered anything, but I never "remembered" anything. The only person that knew the truth was…my dog.


	2. The First Chapter

**The First Chapter**

Sara POV

Every Tuesday and Thursday, me and my friend Kaitlyn would walk to her house, we usually took the safe and long route, but today we were rushing, so we took the route our parents told us _absolutely never to take_. It was a narrow alley way where drug deals were held, there were tall wooden fences around it. It was between two houses, a library, and a residential street. But it was still very secluded. There was only one man there, even though he looked pretty shady, I wasn't scared.

We slowly walked in single file, because it was too narrow for us to be next each other. As we passed the man, he swooped in front of me and leaned on the fence with his hands in his pockets. He had a sly smile with a cigarette sticking out of his yellow teeth. His hat covered his eyes. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and took off his hat; he was mostly bald except for the side of his head, where he had thin, frail, grey hair.

"Hi ladies" he said in a raspy voice. "Are you cold? How about we go to my place and cozy up? Cuddle a little?" Pedophile, pervert, creeper, and _idiot_ are a few words to describe this guy.

"We are fine sir, have a nice day." I said as I brushed past him aggressively, you know, the way the cheerleaders do in those corny chick flicks? I barely got past him when he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me in the air, I screamed, one; because he probably was about to…well…you know, and two, because his hand was right on my scar. I know what you're thinking, 'why don't you just turn into a lion and bite his head off?' well, I have to maintain my normal adolescent cover, so kicking and screaming is the best choice right now. Kaitlyn screamed and kicked the man's shins. But that didn't help.

All of a sudden, he dropped me and said, "Purple unicorns are fun to paint" like a robot. WTH? I ran down the alley when I hit something, I looked up, but nothing was there. I slowly poked the air, I hit something again, and then I saw a crooked smile in the air, was it the Cheshire cat? No. But I had a feeling about who it was. I turned around to see Kaitlyn still screaming, but then a dark skinned figure landed behind the pedophile, what was going on? I turned back around to see _Fang_. Am I hallucinating?

"Sara! What's going on!" Kaitlyn screamed, I had never seen her this scared. Even I was stunned, I kept turning around and seeing Fang, I actually said, "Do something!" to the hallucination.

"Why don't you?" He asked back…wait? It really _was_ Fang! I turned around _again _to see the rest of the flock landing on the fences. I ran towards the creeper and was about to kick his face when he pulled out a knife. I stopped, this wasn't the first time a man pulled a weapon on me while I was about to kick his ass. He hadn't noticed the flock yet.

"If you move, I kill her." He pointed the knife at Kaitlyn. She had stopped screaming but she was still paralyzed from shock. I didn't move. He grabbed Kaitlyn and staggered, Kaitlyn screamed a little more.

"Help! Help! Help!" She shouted. The man put the knife to her chin and she stopped. I looked up at Max, she nodded at me. Next thing you know, the pervert was running down the alley way with a black eye, bloody nose, ripped out hair, and broken jaw. I hugged Nudge and the rest of the flock.

"It's too late! I already took care of 'er!" The man shouted in a broken jaw kind of voice, I barely understood…but I knew what he said. What did he mean? I looked on the ground to see Kaitlyn curled up with a thick red liquid seeping from under her (now stained) Calvin Klein coat.

I left the hospital with the flock once Kaitlyn's mom got there. We were headed for the police station to report the pervert.

"May I ask why you're here?" We were about to take off behind the hospital.

"We need your help. We need to take out the JRF, but it will take more than a week. We want wanted your help with taking it out _and _it would be nice to have a place to have a safe place to stay." Max said. I had the perfect spot for their stay.

"I have a studio attached to my house, we rent it out most of the time, but its empty right now, you guys can stay there." I said as we walked up the steps of the police station. We opened the door and stepped up to the reception desk.

"Hello, we would like to report a…uh…attack." I said to the lady. She looked up at me, I still had a band aid on my fore head from New York, and there was a bump on my nose from where it had broken.

"Hey, you're the girl that went missing a year ago! You came home a while ago…what were you saying about an attack?" She stood up and took off her glasses.

"My friend and I were walking home and a man tried to kidnap us and…um…you know…"

"Rape?" She said casually.

"Yeah, any way, we got away but she ended up stabbed. She is in the hospital now." I told her.

"Okay, so you were attacked, and your friend was stabbed." I looked at her and nodded. She put her hand on m put her hand on my back and walked me toward a door. "You kids involved? If you're not, please sit down until she is done." She told the flock as we slammed through the door. "We're going to ask about more than just the attack; we have to ask about your going missing." How many times do I have to explain this story? I sat down in a small room at a table with a desk lamp. Two men came in with sheets of paper and sat down across from me.

"Hello, Sara. We're going to ask you a few questions. First we are gonna talk about the attack. Then we'll finish with your kidnapping." They turned on the light and got ready to take notes.

"Okay, then. Go at it." I tapped the table with my fingers nervously, although I didn't look scared at all.

"First, when did this happen?" This was going to take a while.

"Okay, now for the kidnap. When did this happen?" They obviously cared more about the 'kidnapping' than the attack.

"It was about a year ago at the Boardwalk, I went to the bathroom and I was getting a paper towel when a sack was pulled over my head. Then I woke up on the side of a cliff, with this" I pointed to my bandage, "this" I pointed to the bump on my nose, "and this." I stood up to show them my scar from the bullet, front and back. The men made a noise, a kinda half barf noise. I knew the scar was a mess.

"Okay, so that's _it_?" The other man asked. I nodded at him sarcastically.

"Okay, we need more information. How did you get home?" He asked with no tone in his voice.

"I got on a bus, and another bus, and another until I got home." I said, pretending to sound like I had committed a crime.

"Did you know where you were? Or how long you had been there?" The man said as he jotted down some notes.

"No. And I didn't care; I just wanted to get the hell home." I looked at them for a while; I turned my eyes into cat eyes. They shook their faces to make the eyes go away, I turned them back to normal `Okay…umm…wow that was odd…umm…I think we're done here, your free to go." He was stunned, and he kept looking at the other guy and said, "Did you see that?"

It was six p.m. when I got home with the flock. I opened the front door to find my mom on the couch watching a movie on pay per view.

"Hey, honey. I got a call from Tara (Kaitlyns mom), she told me something horrible! Are you okay?" She hugged me before I even noticed she was off the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kaitlyn got a little scratch, well, it's a little worse than a scratch, but she's fine. I'm pretty sure she is out of the hospital by now, hey why don't we call Tara back? Check on her." I headed for the phone.

"Umm…Sara…who's this?" I looked over to see Max and the flock standing in the doorway cluelessly. Then they all smile fake smiles, I almost laughed at the sight of Max's cheek to cheek fake grin.

"They are some friends of mine, that's Jessica, Nick, Luke, Monique, Jonathan, and Ariel. They need a place to stay for a while. I was wondering if they could stay at the studio for about a week or two. Please?" I looked her, I couldn't do the puppy dog face for s**t, so I looked at Angel, she was my last chance.

"Mom, just look at them." She turned and looked at Angel, attack of the Bambi eyes.

"Well, I guess they could for a small while…but they have to keep it up, and they can't be too loud, and they have to come over here for breakfast and dinner. I don't want them to make a mess in the kitchenette. Or burn it down…Jonathan looks like he likes to play with fire." Oh boy was she right about Gazzy (a.k.a. Jonathan).

"Sara, could you help with dinner? I was thinking about that penne shrimp recipe. Go get the cook book and find it." My mom said from the garage as she did the laundry. The flock and I were sitting at the kitchen table catching up.

"Just a sec, Mom." I said. I didn't mean just a sec, I meant 'just an hour'.

"No, Sara. _Now_." She said in her 'you'd better do what I say. Or else.' voice. So I got up to get the cook book.

"You can_ cook_?" Max asked.

"You could have told us that when Iggy went on strike." Gazzy said before he chugged down some Ovaltine hot chocolate.

"I cook sometimes, but not half as good as Iggy." I said as I flipped through the cook book to the seafood section. "Hey, you guys in the mood for _poultry_?" I looked at the flock creepily. They all made barf faces. I laughed as I flipped to the penne shrimp recipe. Then I felt the newspaper hit my head lightly.

"Hey, I was joking guys!" I was about to throw the paper back at them when I saw my name. I read unfolded it:

_MISSING GIRL __**RETURNS**_

_SARA ALVAREZ COMES HOME WITH MYSTERIOUS SCARS_

_Sara Alvarez went missing at the Boardwalk in October after her friend Taylor Randall lost her at the Giant Dipper roller coaster. She claims to have seen Sara leave with who Taylor thought was her mother in a black van with no windows, "I called her name, but she didn't even look at me or acknowledge me. When I heard she went missing, I thought it was my fault." The FBI searched high and low for any sign of Sara. But found nothing. "She knows better than to just leave with some stranger." Anna Alvarez, Sara's mother told the police. _

_But one day, Anna was sitting on her couch watching television when she heard a knock on her door. "I thought it would be my ex-husband bringing my son over, but when I opened the door, I saw my daughter standing there with tears in her eyes, a bandage on her forehead, and a bump on her nose that wasn't there before, I couldn't believe it was her." Sara was taken to the hospital to be checked treated. But here is where the mystery starts; all of her scars were noticeably already treated. Sara claims to only remember a sack being pulled over her head and waking up on the side of a cliff with unexplained scars. "I didn't know where I was, and I didn't care. I took a few busses until I got home." This is one of the most mysterious missing cases in Santa Cruz ever._

Then it showed a picture of me smiling innocently. I didn't even know they had an article about me. They probably were gonna write one about the attack today.

"Mom? How long have you had this newspaper?" I asked a little angrily as I strode down the hall toward the garage. She looked up at me.

"Oh, that... I was going to show you it. But I lost it in my files" She took it out of my hands and looked at it, "I couldn't believe they could write it up and publicize it so soon!" She flipped through it admirably. I walked back over to the kitchen to see Iggy cooking and _reading _the cookbook.

"Iggy, aren't you blind?" He was chopping zucchini quickly with a big knife.

"Well, I can see things when the background is white, and the pages are white and the words are black, so viola!" He said as he sprinkled pepper in the saucepan. I looked at the flock like 'why didn't I know this?' They all shrugged casually. I sat down where Iggy was.

"So how do you plan on taking out the JRF?" I asked.

"Well, we want to plan it out first, but we don't want to without you…but you're in school."Max said. I looked at her with a thought in my head. "Oh no…you're not thinking…no, no, no! We will not go to school!" Max stood up and thought for a while.

"Max, I think it's a good idea…we should try it, I mean, what will Sara's mom think?" Fang said quietly. Max thought some more.

"Okay, we'll do it." Max said. I smiled; I would have _real_ friends at school for once.

That night while I was in bed, I thought about something that I told no one. I thought about the only other stable experiment at the JRF. His name was Josh; he was 98% human, 2% _fish_. No, he was not exactly a mermaid…but he could be one if he liked (so can I). He could breathe under water and talk to fish, like Angel. He could also pull off the best fish face _ever_. He had dark brown hair and green eyes; he was taller than his age (my age), and he was _strong_ very very strong_. _We spent a while as neighbors in dog crates before I was genetically enhanced. He was my best and only friend there. The last thing I saw before the scientist came to get me for the operation was Josh fighting to get out and save me, 'cause there was a 99.9% chance I would be dead in a day or two. I never saw him again, and I was determined to save him from that hell hole.


	3. The Second Chapter

**The Second Chapter**

"Have fun at school kids!" My mom said before she drove off to work. Turns out, Angel and Gazzy got stuck at the elementary school. So our 'stick together plan' didn't really work out. But the rest of us decided that the flock would be new kids testing out the school and I was their 'guide', they were in all my classes, and they would be sitting next to me the whole time, we thought that Max, Fang, and Iggy would pass as eighth graders and so would Nudge, even though they all could pass as much older, too.

"Okay, guys I have PE next, you guys gotta show off for me. 'Kay?" I knew this would be fun; the flock was the fastest people I knew, and the strongest (next to Josh).

As I walked into the girls' locker room with Max and Nudge, everyone looked at me and them, ever since I got back, I have been very quiet but I was the fastest and strongest kid in class, even though I was like the opposite before. I told my teacher they needed loaner PE uniforms (poor poor them) and walked to my locker to get dressed. After I was done I waited for Max and Nudge before exiting into the loud gym. We all headed for Fang and Iggy who were surrounded by girls. One of them was a little too close to Fang for Max's comfort. Max poked her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hi! Sorry, but Nick isn't available at the moment, please get up and leave at the beep." She stood there for a few seconds; the girl (I knew her name, but let's just keep people anonymous) looked at her like 'uh!' "Beeeeep" Max blurted. The girl kept sitting there and said, "Nick is fine with me sitting here." She scooted closer to Fang. Max gently pushed the girls shoulder facing Fang, and then the girl glided away from Fang. Max sat down next to Fang, then the girl got up and yelled at Max.

"Who the hell do you think you are! You're the new kid and _you_ think you can just stroll on in and f**king mess with _me?_" She pushed Max off the bleacher.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I got in her face as Nudge helped up Max. The girl stepped away from me and her friends followed. Max sat back down next to Fang.

"I guess you were right about the jerks at your school." She growled.

"Okay! On your numbers!" One of the PE teachers shouted.

"Umm, ? I have some friends here checking out the school, where can they sit?" I said to the teacher. He looked at Max, Nudge, Fang, and Iggy.

"They can just sit on the bleachers for now, but they have to participate in _all_ the exercises." He looked at Max weirdly, the way he looks at all the other girls here. I sat down on my number o n the floor quietly as the flock sat in the bleachers again.

"Hey Sara! Who are your friends? That dirty blonde one is hot! Just like yooouuuu." One of the guys in front of me said creepily with a hint of 'I got high at lunch' in his voice. Remember what I said in the prologue, well this is a great example.

"Leave me alone Randy." I said without even making eye contact.

"He he, hey boys! She told me ta leave 'er alone!" He said to his other high friends. "Hey, ummmm, 'owabout me and you meet behind the backstop after school and do _homework_ together. Eh?" He made me sick. "I'll pay you!" He put his hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off, he was about to say something else when shouted directions

"Boys over here," pointed to the right wall, "and _ladies_ over here." He pointed to the other wall. I found Max and Nudge as sent the boys running for warm up. Iggy and Fang were at the front, naturally. All the 'amazing fantastic wonder kids' (as I called them) were in complete shock that someone had passed them. Then it was the girls turn, I usually was first to finish, but this time I tied with Max and Nudge. Haley Woods (another A.F.W.K.) was still stunned by my lack of effort yet amazing results.

Max POV

This is so easy! Pushups, crunches, leg lifts, this was crazy! Right now we were outside throwing hoops, I couldn't believe this.

"Excuse me, Jessica? Can Monique, Sara, and you help clean out the uh…stuff shack?" pointed to a shed by the gym, "I'll help you guys out, too. You'll need a big _strong_ man to help."

"No we don't. We are probably stronger than you." I said as I strutted to the shed.

Sara POV

"Nice move, Max. He's a creeper." I told her as we cleaned the shed with Nudge, we heard a knock on the door, and then Fang and Iggy walked in.

"Hey, that is a creep. I would suggest staying away from him." He came up to Max and got really close to her; I think while I was gone they got a _thing_ going. By the time we finished, school was already out. So we walked to the elementary school to pick up Gazzy and Angel. Max was worried sick about them, all alone in the worst possible place to leave an uneducated bird kid: school.

"They'll be fine. Angel will just breeze by and Gazzy…well he'll be fine" I patted her back as we came into visual distance of the school.

"I don't like school, this won't work out. Can you fake a good flu?" She looked at me, almost sizing me up for a sick makeover, literally.

"Yeah, I guess, but what about you?" I said as we opened the gate to the school, I immediately saw Angel playing with some other girls in the courtyard.

"Well, we can all just fly away before the bell rings, easy." Hmmm…sounds like a good plan.

"Sounds great."

That night I dreamt about the JRF:

_I am back in my dog crate. Josh is right next to me. All of a sudden the scientists came and took us both; they dragged us into a containment facility._

"_What are you doing?" I screamed. The scientist looked at me._

"_We are trying a safer-ish kind of hybrid breeding." He looked up and nodded toward something. I looked to see a queen size bed sitting in the middle of the room, and cameras everywhere._

"_That's sick!" I wish I could have slapped him right then and there, but… I couldn't move; they drugged me. The scientist lifted me up and threw me on the bed like a sack of potatoes and left, leaving me completely alone with Josh._

"_Did they drug you, too?" He asked._

"_Yeah, but how would we even be able to do…this…if we are both drugged?" I don't know how they expect us to do that._

"_I can still move…I have no clue what they drugged me with." He lifted his arm and furrowed his brow._

"_Do they expect you to rape me?" I said with fear in my voice, I looked around at the cameras, these people were really sick._

"_I don't-what the?" All of a sudden he was on top of me; there was shock in his eyes._

"_What are you doing? Josh! Stop!" I practically squealed through my throat and out my mouth into his (only an inch away) face._

"_I...I don't know! I can't control it! They must've drugged me with something they could control me with!" He was trying to pull his face away from mine, and I wish I could have pushed it, but I was paralyzed. Then he was taking off my pants like a robot would. I could practically hear the sick scientists snickering in their little control room. Josh was in complete shock; he was shouting and pulling away. I was just sitting there, waiting for the grand finale, although I kinda had to wait, 'cause ya know…I'm paralyzed._

"_No no no no, this can't be happening! I can't be doing this! Stop! Stop!" Josh screeched._

_I shut my eyes and braced for the pain._

Then I woke up crying, bawling to be correct. Was this what the JRF was going to do if I hadn't escaped? Then my lights flicked on.

"Sara! What's wrong! I could hear you talking—scratch that—screaming in your sleep! Honey your crying! Come here." I got up with her and went downstairs. "Honey, tell me what happened in your nightmare." I noticed I was shaking and covered in sweat and tears, we were in the living room when the front door swung open. It was the flock.

"We heard screaming. Is everyone okay?" Max said. She and the rest of the flock were dripping wet.

"It's pouring outside, Sara, that's why we're wet." Angel tugged on the blanket wrapped around my shoulders.

"We're all okay; Sara had a nightmare, and a bad one at that." My mom patted my shoulder. I was still shaking.

"Yeah…it was jjjjeering and not all rrrreasurring and ffffreaking scary!" I put an extra umph on the initials of the JRF. Max's eyes widened, she understood.

"Oh…can we talk after you and your mom talk?" She really meant 'we _have _to talk after you and your mom talk'.

"Yeah." I said as my mom shoved some hot chocolate in my hands.

I told my mom it was about the house burning down with everything and everyone inside it. Then I rushed over to the studio attached to my house to talk _real_ business.

"Sara, I know what happened in your dream." Angel said shakily. She was a little freaked out. "Not even the School would stoop _that_ low." She was scared actually.

"Max, Nudge, everyone. I need to tell you something…there was one other stable experiment at the JRF…." I told them all about Josh, they were amazed. But they were about to be disgusted. "Have you ever had a dream where you _swear _its reality? Well that's what mine was…I was back at the JRF…and the scientists drugged and temporarily paralyzed me, they also drugged Josh with something they could control him with, then they" I choked up with tears, "then they _forced_ him to" I felt the tears fall down my cheeks, " forced him to r-rape me." I was sobbing in Fangsarms. "He had no control…he he was so helpless…_I _was so helpless." I was shaking again. "It was so vivid…I'll never get that image out of my mind." Nudge came up behind me.

"Shh, shh, it was only a dream…you'll be fine." She patted my back. I looked up at Angel, her eyes were as big as the moon, she was looking at nothingness. She couldn't believe it. _I _couldn't believe it.


End file.
